mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Caliborn's planets
Planet title So The Light6 uploaded these to use them for the Land's title. I removed them because I thought it was kind of an overkill and would require more work to actually look good. But I am going to ask here instead what everyone else thinks. Also, who else is thinking that Earth will become the Land of colours and mayhem? - 17:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the GIFs seem a bit unnecessary, especially when the question marks convey the same information with much less work required. Also, GIFs don't show up in the table of contents, so when the GIFs were used in the section heading the TOC displayed it as "Earth / Land of and". (I've noticed that this issue also affects the juju and Felt pages, where "Lord English" shows up as "Lrd English" due to the pool ball GIF.) 18:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :On the note about the TOC, it is possible we should make and use a template for those articles to replace the TOC, the default one can be disabled with (though I guess that could just be included in the template itself). :And on the planet name, well I guess the theme of the planet might change but if the theme is somehow derived from the present structures on the planet (Statues of Liberty and the act curtains) well it could be something like Land of Curtains and Liberty aka LO'CAL'. Also it could serve as a pun on the fact his home planet is also his game planet, e.g. it is a 'local' planet. - The Light6 (talk) 01:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) As a completely unhelpful and nonserious suggestion, the name censorship immediately brought to mind "Land of Frogs and Frogs". Horrifying. 04:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Its turtles frogs all the way down. But on a serious note I think we can be certain that it isn't that. When "Frogs" was censored for Kanaya and Jade it used the same "placeholder", while Caliborn has two different placeholders, neither of which match the one used before. (I wonder how exactly Hussie designed the censors for each word, random or some sort of deliberate systematic corruption by which the original word be be determined via undoing the corruption.) - The Light6 (talk) 06:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Possible Fallout from the Black Hole Sprite As , the black hole that Caliborn's sprite became sucks "the planet into it, and eventually the sun and entire solar system." So it didn't just snag Caliborn's meteor, and Earth, and the red giant they were orbiting, but it is also implied to suck a bunch of other objects into the session. Could this be where the "minor" planets Caliborn has to conquer came from? A solar system is likely to contain more than one planet after all. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 19:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :It could be an idea for consideration. I don't think the black hole necessarily brings everything it touches into the session, but I suppose there's the unlikely possibility that it does. I thought it was simply coincidental entry timing but whatever. Assuming they were brought into the session, I think it almost goes without saying that the game changed them to at least some degree. Normal planets don't look like that. 22:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Green moon? Not sure if this makes sense but whatever I was thinking what if Caliborn's "true" planet was actually Alternia's green moon not really sure why I thought this but I think it is a pretty good possibility :Talk pages are for discussing improvements and edits to the page. If you wish to discuss theories please use the forum. - The Light6 (talk) 09:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) "Visibly smaller" Were Caliborn's pool ball planets actually visibly smaller than regular Lands? It seems to be quite difficult to discern their correct proportions without reference to Skaia, which has been transformed into a black hole of unknown scale. Given the unusual properties of Caliborn's session, it's just as possible that they're farther away from the centre. I'd also suggest that planetary scale in Homestuck panels is not necessarily depicted accurately. The individual houses of the players are easy to distinguish from space upon regular Land planets, so they're clearly many times smaller than Earth, yet Caliborn's pool ball planets as seen in the article image are very nearly the size of Earth in the top-right, so are Caliborn's planets bigger than regular planets? On balance, I think I'm going to remove the "visibly smaller" claim and let this be my justification. 10:04, July 3, 2014 (UTC)